Say My Name
by Oceanmegami
Summary: Missing scene from "Implications". Kaito x Zero lemon. OMAKE added! :D
1. Say My Name

**-Say My Name-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…it belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama…

~random notes(?): Nothing much to say here, actually. This is the 'missing' scene from my Kaito x Zero fanfic, "Implications". Due to popular demand(? XD) I've decided to write this lemon. Please enjoy! ;)

* * *

Zero had no time to let out a rebuttal as Kaito pressed his lips to his own; planting a brief kiss on those pouty lips. As soon as the older man parted from him, the silver-haired vampire quickly made a move to wipe at his mouth with his sleeve; his delicate eyebrows knitted together dangerously as he did so. If one were to see the expression the prefect was now wearing, that person might have deduced that the young man is furious—and very much so, at that. But the scarlet that adorned his usually pale cheeks says otherwise.

Kaito smirks as he sees this; the prefect was _embarrassed_—a sight which is a spectacle in itself. And the fact that it was he who had triggered such a reaction from the normally stoic boy was so appealing in more ways than one. The auburn-haired hunter took hold of Zero's hand—which was still covering his mouth. This action then caused the latter to protest against him. "What are you-" The younger of the two began, but was immediately cut off as Kaito's lips covered his once more; albeit this time, a tongue was pushed past his slightly parted, sakura-colored lips.

A talented tongue swept inside Zero's moist cavern; seeking out each and every crevice, almost as if memorizing its entire layout. And when that warm appendage slowly—teasingly—dragged along the roof of his mouth, the student could not help but suppress a shudder at the sensation. He raised both his arms in an attempt to push the other away from him, only to have them pinned against the wall by a pair of arms stronger than his own. The prefect let out a growl at this, but it came off sounding as a low moan. Seeing that whatever effort he does would end up as being futile, he stopped struggling against the older hunter and instead, he started responding to the kiss.

The copper-haired young man chuckled deep in throat as he felt his student's tongue meet his own. Its movements were shy; reluctant. He could easily tell that this might as well have been Zero's first. And that realization made him turned on even more. He pulled back from the kiss to let the younger one regain his breath, and took this chance to survey the latter's features. The silver-haired hunter's cheeks were flushed with a deep shade of red; his full lips were slightly swollen; and his amethyst eyes bristled with confusion, along with another underlying emotion—lust. Despite this, he was still able to look so…fragile and innocent; something that Kaito had not failed to notice.

Before he knew it, his lips had locked once more with Zero's. This time, it was a wet and sloppy kiss, and lasted for nothing more than a full minute. As soon as he pulled back, a dissatisfied-sounding moan escaped the silver-amethyst eyed young man's lips, and Kaito almost laughs as he hears this. _"Now this is definitely starting to get more interesting…"_ He then decides that perhaps he should tease the younger hunter more; after all, he had waited so long for this, so why not make the best out of it, right?

A knee was shoved roughly between Zero's legs; making him let out a loud gasp. Satisfied with the reaction he got, the copper-haired young man then started rubbing his leg against the other boy; only stopping when he felt the silver-haired vampire grind back. Seemingly disappointed with the loss of friction, Zero sent him a faint glare, whilst his lips turned into a frown.

"Aww, don't be like that, Zero." Kaito said as he placed a finger against the student's lips. "It's quite unbecoming." When the other did not reply to him, he just brought his face closer; his lips almost touching the younger man's ear. "This is what you want, am I right?" He said as he pressed his knee harder against the other's awakening arousal. "But I'm afraid I can't give you what you want just yet."

"You know, there's a saying that it takes two to dance the tango." He continued speaking; one of his hands starting to caress the pale student's hair, then down to his cheek. "However, if one of the said partners does not know the steps, I do not think that they'd be able to do it properly, no?"

"Well, there's always a remedy for that. All you have to do…" The older hunter placed his lips upon the prefect's ear, and nibbled on it playfully. "…is to ask and say 'please'. After all, it is the teacher's obligation to _teach_ his students." Zero's silver-amethyst eyes widened at this, but did not say anything otherwise. Instead, he tried to turn his head away; trying to hide the dark blush he was now sporting. Wrong move. As he turned his head away, he had unintentionally exposed his long, slender neck…and Kaito wasn't the type to refuse such an open invitation.

A pair of warm, moist lips trailed down Zero's ear, until they ended up on the left side of his neck, which was currently exposed through his partly unbuttoned, white undershirt. A tongue then slithered across the bare flesh; tracing the tattoo that adorned it. The prefect began to squirm at this action. That part of his neck—ever since he had gotten the vampire charm—had always been very sensitive. He felt a light burning sensation on his skin as the other man continued on his ministrations, but this feeling was definitely not of pain. In fact, it was actually the opposite; it was of _pleasure_. Horror and shock made its way to Zero's veins as he realized this. He tried to struggle; to convince himself that he was most definitely not enjoying this. But as they say the flesh is weak, and his body had already started to succumb to the most primal of desires; something that he, up to now, never knew he possessed.

Pale, slender hands—since when had Kaito let go of them?—made their way to caress copper locks; gently pulling the other closer to him. He tilted his head even further, so as to give the older hunter more access. But when the latter did otherwise, and stopped instead, he moaned out of annoyance. He tugged again at the teacher, but nothing was forthcoming. Zero bit his lower lip lightly, as if in contemplation, and finally, he decided to do _that_. He knows that he may regret this later on, but right now, all that mattered to him was that heat—that blissful warmth that he felt seep into him; into his every pore. "Takamiya-sensei…" He spoke in a low, breathy voice; trying to sound as seductive as possible. "Then please _teach me_."

"I shall happily oblige to your request, _Kiryuu-kun_." His lips wandered upwards—towards Zero's cheek—and gave it a lick. His mouth then traveled lower—leaving a trail of saliva in its wake—until he reached the juncture between the student's neck and collarbone. Kaito bit down at the exposed flesh, just hard enough to form a visible mark on the porcelain skin. The auburn-haired hunter traced the newly-formed hickey with his tongue, before drawing himself face to face with the younger man once more. "Try to remember everything I am about to show you. It wouldn't do well otherwise." His statement was then met with a small nod, which he found satisfactory enough and told the prefect, "Good. Then our first lesson shall begin…now."

Kaito made quick work of the black, Day Class jacket that Zero wore; throwing it haphazardly across the floor. The white undershirt was next, but he reconsidered and settled with leaving it hanging on the vampire's frame. One of his hands wandered into the unbuttoned shirt, feeling silken skin under his touch. His fingers danced along the expanse of the younger man's chest until they settled on a pert nipple. Another smirk made its way on his lips at what he had found. "My, my, what do we have here?" His thumb massaged the hardened numb; pressing and teasing it as he spoke. "I do not recall touching you here, but it's this hard already."

Zero barely managed to stifle a soft gasp as the older man rolled his left nipple with his thumb and forefinger. His eyelids had unconsciously fluttered close; his mouth falling open—letting out a moan—as cold fingers were replaced by a warm, wet tongue. The silver-haired vampire squirmed as Kaito continued on teasing his nipples. It felt good; really good. However, that wasn't enough for him. What he wanted right now was for the undeniable pressure building up on his lower regions to be relieved. "S-sensei." He stuttered out, but did not manage to form any coherent words as he felt the older man tug at his nipple with his teeth. The student tried to speak once again, but instead, a long moan escaped his lips instead of what he wanted to tell the other. Seeing that he won't be getting what he wanted anytime soon if this keeps up, Zero ground his hip against Kaito's leg which was still placed securely between his own ones. This action of his seemed to have gotten the teacher's attention.

Kaito raised an eyebrow at the younger man's actions, but was soon replaced with a knowing smirk. "Being impatient, aren't we?" He was quickly awarded with yet another blush from the prefect as he did this, and he could not help but chuckle. However, despite of how entertaining it was to keep on teasing the other boy, he knew that he should put a stop to it and get things moving. The older hunter then unbuckled Zero's belt and pried his zipper open in one motion. Quickly, he pulled down the vampire's slacks—along with his underwear—so that they pooled right beneath the teen's legs.

In any normal situation, Zero would have flushed at the mere thought of being so exposed in front of another person—much less a man. But then again, this is most definitely not what one would call as 'normal'; even if it was, he doubted that his actions weren't be any different. All coherent thoughts had long left his mind, and all that he can focus on was the unfamiliar heat coiling at the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, the student's back arches off the wall; another moan spilling out of his lips as the older man started stroking him. Kaito's hand moved at a slow, torturous pace; intent on drawing as much pleasure as he could. A fat bead of precum formed at the tip of Zero's erection as the teacher continued to stroke his sensitive flesh. Now that his length was slick with his own fluids, it made the stimulation more evident, and the vampire felt that he won't be able to hold out for much longer. The copper-haired young man seemed to be aware of this, though, and as the student was about to come, the older hunter pressed down on his slit; preventing him from coming.

The silver-haired teen let out a whine-like sound at this. He was so close, and yet he had been denied of his climax. Silver amethyst eyes glared at the other man, which Kaito only reacted to with a small smirk. The latter then pressed a soft kiss on Zero's cheek, and shushed. "Coming just like that would be a total shame. Don't worry; I'll make you feel even better." He pressed another kiss, albeit this time, on his temple. The silver-haired vampire seemed to have calmed down a bit at this. However, that changed when he saw the older man procure a small bottle from inside his jacket. Silver-amethyst eyes widened a bit as he realized what the redhead's intention was. Don't get him wrong; Zero did have some knowledge as to how to men can have intercourse. He wasn't sure if it's helping in this situation, though. If anything, it made him more nervous. After all, the concept of being stretched didn't sound all that pleasurable to him.

Kaito popped open the lid of the bottle of lube and started coating his fingers with it. He has to be careful this time around. It _is_ Zero's first time after all, which he secretly found as a surprise. The younger hunter is very attractive, that much is a given, and by the way some girls threw him glances (albeit secretly) was enough testament that the teen is quite popular despite his reputation as the scariest boy in campus. But it's not that the older hunter was complaining, though. If anything, it actually made him happy at the fact.

After he had deduced that his fingers were coated enough, the copper-haired young man let his fingers wander on Zero's inner thigh before placing them in between the latter's cheeks. He traced the puckered entrance; occasionally letting one of his fingers to push slightly into it, but not quite penetrating. Grazing over it one last time, Kaito finally pushed one of his fingers inside to start preparing the other boy. A whimper escaped the prefect's lips as soon as a digit was inserted into him. It didn't hurt that much, but it made him feel quite uncomfortable. Still, he could not help but react to the foreign intruder by instinctively clenching his muscles around it. A faint growl escaped the redhead's lips as he felt Zero clamp around him. The boy was tight, yes, but with him clenching his muscles like that, it made him even tighter. It wasn't a bad thing, really, but if the younger hunter keeps this up, he knew he'd just end up hurting himself more. "Zero…you need to relax. It'll hurt more if you don't."

The silver-haired vampire did not say anything, but did as he was told to. A second finger was added soon after, and Zero had to bite his lower lip to suppress another whimper; it had started to hurt. Kaito then began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion; trying to spread the other even further. By and by, Zero's walls started to give way, and the older hunter can move his digits inside more freely. The third and final finger followed next, and the student let out the pained moan he had been holding. The silver-haired vampire shut his eyes close; attempting to divert his attention away from the pain of being stretched. It didn't help much that Kaito was thrusting his fingers, either. However, as a spot inside of him was brushed upon by the said digits, a gasp escaped him. When he felt that the teacher had stopped his motions, the prefect pushed his hips back at his hand; trying to hit that spot once more.

But of course, just as he did before, the copper-haired young man withdrew from the contact, leaving Zero hanging once again. What the heck is up with Kaito anyway? Is this some sort of way of torturing him? If so, he could say that the other was doing a pretty good job. The silver-haired vampire then looked up at the taller male and pouted. "Why did you-" He started to ask the other but was cut off as he realized that Kaito was talking to him. "What? I didn't catch what you were saying."

"Put your legs around my waist." The prefect raised an eyebrow at this; he didn't quite get what the other had meant by it. But when he did, a blush rose to his cheeks. Kaito intended to do it while standing; or to be more precise, with his back against the wall. A yelp came from Zero as he felt the teacher lift his legs up rather impatiently. Quickly, the silver-haired vampire put his arms upon the redhead's shoulders in fear than he might fall off. Soft chuckling caught his attention and he shot a glare at the source of the said sound. "Hey, it's not like I can help it. If I fall down, it's your fault."

Zero stopped as he suddenly felt warm breath against the side of his neck; Kaito was resting his head at the crook of his neck. His breath seemed a bit shallow and the expression he wore in his face was somewhat strained. The older male then shifted a little; the distinct sound of a zipper being lowered was then heard. The teacher then placed a light kiss at the base of Zero's neck and whispered a silent, "Sorry."

A raw-throated scream erupted from within the vampire's throat as something much thicker than Kaito's fingers were pushed inside of him. His hands tightened their hold on the fabric of the other man's shirt as at the sudden onslaught of pain. Just as he thought that it was over with, he felt his insides start to burn once more as the teacher pushed in even deeper into his body. The prefect can tell that the older hunter was trying not to hurt him too much, which was evident by how slow he was going. This had the opposite effect, though, and it made the pain drew out even more. Making up his mind, Zero thrusted his hip back at Kaito's; causing the latter to slide in fully. The student panted heavily, the effort of what he did making him breathe erratically.

Kaito placed a hand at the small of Zero's back; running it in circles in an attempt to help the other ease his mind away from the pain. He did not expect the younger man to do that. Truth to be told, he had wanted to take things slower, but apparently, it appears as if the silver-haired vampire wanted to do just the exact opposite. He truly did not fail to surprise him today...but then again, it is part of Zero's personality, so he shouldn't have expected anything less. A low grunt then snapped the redhead out of his musings. Silver-amethyst stared back at him, and it almost made him laugh to see how impatient they seemed to be. Taking this an indication that the other was now ready, Kaito pulled back and thrusted; eliciting a half-pained moan from Zero.

The older hunter's thrusts were slow and deep, and he kept at the same pace for a while. The initial pain Zero had felt earlier had started to ebb away, little by little, until he was finally holding on to Kaito for dear life. His head was thrown back; mouth agape from the pleasure he was being subjected to. By now, no coherent thoughts formed in his mind; all he was focused on, and all he could think of, was the _heat_. Wanting to feel more of the other, the silver-haired vampire fasted his legs tighter around the teacher's waist; allowing himself to be penetrated deeper. "T-takamiya-sensei!" A wanton scream of the redhead's name came out from his mouth involuntarily as his prostate was hit by a particularly hard thrust. "A-ah.. please..." He whimpered; his voice coming out almost like a sob. He did not know what exactly it was he wanted; all he knew was that it was something that only the older man himself can provide.

As if sensing what Zero's unspoken request was, Kaito picked up his pace. His thrusting, which were slow—even gentle—before, had now became fast; erratic; uncontrolled. What little self-control he had had now snapped, and he was moving without restraint—without reserve. He was nearly at his limit, and so was Zero. It was the younger hunter who came first; the white liquid spilling on both of their stomachs. The copper-haired young man took a longer while before he reached his climax. With a low grunt, he gave one final thrust and released himself inside of Zero.

Kaito then eased themselves down onto the floor; letting the two of them to rest their legs which were cramped from standing all throughout their intercourse. The older man nuzzled his face close to Zero's own; a content smile on his lips. Upon seeing this, the prefect tried to fight off the urge to give the other a quick peck on the lips. Just as he was about to do so, however, he noticed those sinfully delicious lips curving into a smirk—one he knew too well. He dreaded what the teacher said next: "Wanna take another go at it?"

* * *

LOL. It wasn't too horrible...was it? XD;; Originally, I intended to include an omake, but I guess I'll just post it up later since I'm out of time. XD *is being kicked away from the computer* XD

Feedback will be appreciated, as always. :3


	2. Omake

**-Omake-**

(Because you guys asked for it! ;P)

* * *

Kaito smiled fondly as he surveyed the face of the sleeping boy beside him. Reaching out his left hand, he brushed away the silver bangs of the vampire; giving him a better view of the younger one's face. His hand then trailed down a pale cheek and caressed it softly, and almost tentatively, he bent down towards the student and placed a soft kiss upon his brow. Their earlier activities seemed to have tired out Zero by much, and the teacher could not help but wonder if he had pushed it a bit too far. The silver-haired hunter had practically fallen asleep on him, and he had had to carry him back all the way to his dorm room…

The redhead soon found himself shaking his head; a wry smile playing across his lips. In any case, he can practically see that the teen would most definitely try to get back at him in one way or another…which was fine by him. After all, it would mean that it had struck something inside of the prefect right? Something that involves _emotion. _A soft sigh escaped Kaito's lips as he took a glance at the small clock placed on the bedside table. It's class changeover soon, which means he will have to go in Zero's stead for tonight. Casting a final glance at the sleeping vampire, Kaito headed out of the door and proceeded outside.

The air was a bit chilly when the copper-haired hunter went out to the gates of the Moon Dormitory. However, despite of the cold weather, the Day Class fangirls were still present; it seems as if nothing could deter them from seeing their so-called idols. Kaito had to snort at that one. If theses girls knew just what exactly the Night Class are comprised of, they wouldn't be as giddy to see them as they are now…

The distinct creak of the metal gates swinging open caught the hunter's attention and a scowl formed on his face as he turned to look at the group of students in white. No matter how long he'd be spending with these creatures, there's just simply no way he'd actually like them. He'd tolerate them, maybe, but that's just it. Zero's an exception to this though, since he is…well, _Zero_.

As Kaname walked out of the dorm gates, the first thing he noticed was the absence of a certain silver-haired prefect. Instead of the familiar sight of Zero's scowl, he was greeted by the sight of a certain Kaito Takamiya. The redhead appeared as if he were boring holes right into the pureblood's eye sockets, which was nothing new. But there seemed to be something rather strange about how he was glaring at him today, which peaked his curiosity a bit. Approaching the young teacher, Kaname asked him, "If I may ask, why you are here instead of Kiryuu, Takamiya-sensei?"

The glare that Kaito was wearing earlier disappeared as soon as he heard the brunette address him, and instead, was replaced by a smirk which appeared to grow wider by the second. "Ah, well, Kiryuu-kun is…not feeling well tonight. I believe he sustained an _injury_ earlier."

A dark eyebrow then rose at this. In all the years he had known Zero, one thing he had been certain of was the fact that the boy was not, in any case, clumsy. Yes, it is true that even vampires get injured, but something smells rather fishy on this one. "I see. And what sort of injury is it that you speak of…?"

If anything, Kaname could swear that the smirk on Kaito's face grew _even_ wider than it already is, which, by the way, seemed quite impossible. The latter then leaned in to his ear, so that only he may hear his next words, "Well I guess you could say that it's some sort of _butt-trauma_."

Reddish brown eyes widened, and a hint of red appeared on his cheeks at what he just heard. Kaito…slept with Zero? _His_ Zero? He would not—cannot—accept this! A slight light-headedness was then felt by the pureblood; the revelation was too much for him to handle at the moment. He will have to visit Zero later to make sure. And if the copper-haired hunter was telling the truth…let's just say that he'll just have to _improvise_.

* * *

lol. A few of those who reviewed _Implications_ requested for a jealous Kaname, so there! XD And yeah, before you ask, this fic is slightly AU. Otherwise, the Night Class wouldn't be here in the first place. XD;; And rofl, the ending souded way perverted...scratch that, it is perverted. XD I'll just leave it to your imagination, guys. ;P Hope you liked it tee-hee~


End file.
